


Point of No Return

by sirenofodysseus



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Abduction, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dehumanization, F/M, Master/Pet, Rape/Non-con Elements, violent murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:47:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22309672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirenofodysseus/pseuds/sirenofodysseus
Summary: Replaced, she quickly learns means killed, and that effectively keeps her from opening her mouth again.
Relationships: Grace Van Pelt & Red John |Thomas McAllister
Kudos: 7





	Point of No Return

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE heed the tags. This is a dark fic for my bingo square of dehumanization. I own nothing (as usual).

Wayne Rigsby's nude, battered and bloodied body, strung from the rafters of her apartment ceiling after his disappearance for two weeks, is what makes her vomit before everything fades to black. With the reminiscence of sick on her lips, she awakes with mitts on hands, a band of thick leather around her neck, and bars of thick steel before her very eyes.

It's when she hears loud, echoing footsteps does she realize that she's wearing absolutely nothing at all. Quickly, she tries to cover herself up with the rough material beneath her to no avail, as someone appears before her.

"Good evening," comes a voice she knows she's heard before, but can't quite place until he's crouching down to her level and she's eye-to-eye with Thomas McAllister. For a moment, there's complete confusion, and then, everything clicks.

Thomas McAllister is Red John; Red John's pissed that she killed Craig O'Laughlin.

She opens her mouth to scream for help when he undoes the latch on her small prison and hits her with something. It doesn't hurt too badly, but the shock of it all makes her yelp.

"If anything comes out of those lips," he tells her, as she's trying to distance herself from his hand—and the rolled-up newspaper, "you will be replaced, as I replaced Wayne for his disobedience." She can't help but gasp at his admission, and again, she's smacked. "You'll either learn my rules quickly, or I shall replace you."

_ Replaced _ , she quickly learns means  _ killed _ , and that effectively keeps her from opening her mouth again.

::::

Her 'living arrangements,' she learns from Red John's girl, are supposed to be for a large animal of sorts. Wayne Rigsby barely fit into the cage, but her?

She's perfect.

She has just enough room to sit up, dog bed (she learns again) covering her from view, but she can't lie down comfortably. She sleeps, curled into a ball, and she eats, without utensils—Red John's girl bringing her dog bowls filled with food and water while cooing to her in high-pitched tones. She's shamed for being a messy eater. She can't use her hands, and when they eventually let her out of her cage, she crawls around on all fours while Thomas and Lorelei degrade her with slur-after-slur. The longer her imprisonment, the more she's shamed for the things she can no longer do—like take care of herself, eat properly or talk, after a little while. The rolled-up newspaper becomes less common until he's yelling at her to  _ stay off the furniture  _ or yanking on her collar to grab her attention or touching her in places, she knows he has no right to enter, let alone stroke.

It's those moments that force her to dream of his murder at her hands; when she watches herself rip out his throat with her teeth and covered in his blood, she gorges herself on his entrails until she's nothing but a pile of skin, ligament, blood, and bone. Growling and snarling, eyes void of humanity, her dreams shifts into a nightmare as she loses herself, bit-by-bit, to the perfect pet they wish her to become until she realizes, she's far too past the point of no return for anyone to save her.

After all, what would anyone say if they saw her now?


End file.
